deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunatic Cultist vs Plague Knight
Lunatic Cultist vs Plague Knight is a what-if? episode of DeathBattle featuring Plague Knight from Shovel Knight and the Lunatic Cultist from Terraria. Intro https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ Wiz: The Bubonic Plague conquered much of Europe during the middle ages, and killed millions for a good amount of time, and patients infected with the fatal illnesses could only rely on the treatment of plague doctors as their only hope to cure their epidemic. Boomstick: With funny bird-like masks to hope that they protect them from getting infected by the airborne disease as well! Buuut it turned out the disease didn't travel by air, so… Whoops! Wiz: Inspiring the creation of Lunatic Cultist, the fanatical leader of the dungeon cavern. Broomstick: And Plague Knight, the master alchemist of the Order of No Quarter. He’s Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DeathBattle. Lunatic Cultist https://soundcloud.com/terraria-official/dungeon Wiz: In the vast, untamed lands of Terraria, after defeating the idol of the Lihzahrdian tribe, the Golem, the Terrarian continued his quest to survive and save the world from certain corruption that plagued the fields. Boomstick: When they found four caped-cultist men doing some sort of a weird ritual at the entrance under a circular tablet to worship the infamous Moon Lord that wants to destroy the planet. Wiz: After killing all four of the minions, the Lunatic Cultist himself appears before the hero, enraged for interrupting their session, and absorbs a yellow energy from the tablet as it shatters before starting to attack mercilessly with his arsenal of quick projectile magic attacks. Boomstick: Which includes homing fireballs that incinerate and even blow up anyone who gets hit, an ice ball firing ice shards everywhere, and an electric orb that immediately zaps anyone whether close or far. Wiz: Lunatic Cultist can float endlessly and teleport through midair to avoid attacks the opponent may throw at them. In addition, he fires projectiles of ancient light, though these can be destroyed. Boomstick: At will he can even make a ritual to create phantom duplicates of himself in the form of illusion to distract and to make it trickier to spot him, but hit the wrong one and the Phantasm Dragon will make you lunch! Hit none of them and they'll make sure their shadow flames lock on and punish you for being a cowering pussy. I wish I could create duplicates of myself to get a beer without leaving the couch! Wiz: But since it's your clone... Wouldn't you technically be in and out of your couch at the same time? Boomstick: Less talking, more magic. Wiz: He can endlessly float in midair, that being his regular form of transportation, and if anyone who dares face him manages to get his health halfway finished, he will summon numerous purple skulls called ancient dooms to pierce you with projectiles firing in a cross pattern and ruin your day. Boomstick: To make matters worse for whoever's facing him, Lunatic is immune to EVERY debuff there is, meaning he can't bleed, be burned, poisoned, confused, chill, and much more. He's so tough that any attack won't make him flinch, and good luck trying to beat him with homing attacks and minions, since he'll only allow taking three fourths of the damage from them. Feats - Can take several hits from god-slaying weapons - Outsped the Terrarian at 179 mph - Dodged attacks at 62 mph - Duplicates can use same attacks simultaneously - Immune to debuffs - Can pass through blocks - Gives opponents illusions - Stronger than most gods, including Wall of Flesh and Plantera Wiz: However, his clones can be easily distinguished from the real one, and he has relatively low health compared to the bigger bosses, though this is no reason to underestimate him. In addition to slightly resisting homing attacks, they're also a counter to his quick speed and small size for a boss. Boomstick: Super tricky to hit and always keeping his distance, if you get into a fight with the guy, no kind of doctor can save you now. Lunatic Cultist spawns after cultists are killed, absorbs yellow light from the mysterious tablet before it shatters, slowly rises and looks up, laughing as his music starts to play Plague Knight https://soundcloud.com/sk1nnydud3/jake-kaufman-shovel-knight-38 Boomstick: Long ago, the lands were untamed, and roamed by legendary adventur- wait, didn't we already read this script? Wiz: But then villainy ran rampart, overcoming many heroes and giving power to the Order of No Quarter. Boomstick: A fierce gang of knights that conquered the land with their leader the Enchantress, but one knight in particular had his own plans. To betray and collect all of his friends’ souls to make a potion to give him power and catch a chick! Wiz: That traitor, being Plague Knight. Maniacal and mysterious, Plague Knight rarely stays still, and is a very slippery character making him a tough target. Boomstick: His main form of attacking is by throwing his unlimited supply of pear-looking potion bombs, which he uses casings for them to change their function. This guy has bouncing bombs, lobbing bombs, floating bombs, bombs for protection, bombs for dropping, bombs for your mother, if you need a bomb he's your man! Even boomerang bombs! Which... Doesn't sound like a very good idea... Wiz: He can vanish and teleport at will, and summoning multiple giant vats then throwing a flask bomb near one of them will cause a chain reaction that's tricky to avoid. Adding to this, he can create clones of himself that vanish after being hit twice. Boomstick: Plague Knight can add powders to his bombs, giving them cool effects such as creating waves of pink flames, making a bigger explosion the more bombs that are added, and letting off sparks of electricity to shock his foes. Wiz: He further enhances his versatility with fuses that affect the timer of his bombs, allowing them to explode late, early, on contact, at will, and even home into enemies. A combination of casings, powder, and fuses lets him adapt to almost any situation against any kind of enemy. Boomstick: Plague can jump in midair and get a boost while doing so with his bomb bursts he can charge to gain height with style and damage anyone too close. Who would've guessed, he can customize these as well to burst upwards while bursting flames, dropping ice, falling slowly, and cannonballing his opponents to slice them. Wiz: With Arcana, Plague Knight can gain powers fueled by… Power. These include dashing into foes, immunity to any form of knockback, draining health, smoke to make him invulnerable, and more, however these all last a limited amount of time, as well as draining his meter, and will have to wait for it to recharge, although it does this fairly quickly. Boomstick: But the downside to his cricket speed and Link-sized arsenal? He's a little weakling! Wiz: Indeed, Plague Knight has poor physical strength and durability, but when necessary, he won't hesitate to use his staff as a melee weapon with quick and precise strikes. Boomstick: Even a badass uppercut! Seriously, he gets so maniacal at times, he forgets what fear is. He's defeated every knight there is, did a great deal on the one and only Shovel Knight, and even defeated the Enchantress herself. He's not afraid to prove that the bomb is mightier than the sword. Feats - Beat the rest of Order of No Quarter - Beat Shovel Knight twice (kinda) - Can hold breath indefinitely - Dodged his own attacks - Defeated his corruption - Survived being launched from a catapult across towns without injury Wiz: Toxin, death, and disease are his playgrounds, and spreads much more than just your common cold with his array of magical and potent bottles at his side. He may as well be considered the black sheep of the Order of No Quarter. “Trickery?! Hee! The fruits of my research are no mere trick! Now let's have a lesson, shall we? I promise… Hee! It will be enlightening!” Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DeathBattleeeeee!!! DeathBattle https://soundcloud.com/terraria-official/the-hallow - Prime Your Potions - Plague Knight appeared from a smoke cloud in a green but vast forest. He put his map out in front of him, a picture of the Tower of Fate on it, instead when he brought it down, was greeted with the view of an entrance to an underground dungeon, and four cultists in blue cloaks seeming to be having a ritual and worshipping a mysterious, round tablet in the air, surrounded by a yellow aura. He jolted up the old, navy blue brick stairs and approached the four. “Hey, you guys! One of you be a pal and tell me where I am?” They turned to face the bird-faced stranger in silence, only to go back to worshipping their tablet after 5 short seconds. https://soundcloud.com/terraria-official/lunar-boss “Hahaha! Ignoring my question will be the last mistake you'll ever make!” Plague Knight exclaimed before pulling out two of his flasks and tossing them, as they bounced and rolled into the center of the ritual circle before bursting into a green explosion. The small smoke soon cleared and revealed all cultists on the ground, motionless. Plague Knight was about to lift his foot to take a step out when he saw something- or someone, fade into the scene as it stood there, its gaze piercing into Plague Knight’s hollow eyes. “I'm assuming you're one of them? Hee Hee! Don't be sh-” “You should not have done that. . .” Plague Knight could barely make out the weird tone this creature had interrupted him with, and he stayed staring as this new cultist began to withdraw the light from the tablet, until it stops glowing and shattered. Lunatic Cultist began to float and rise, and lifted his head to let out laughter, for the intruder didn't know what was coming. “Hee hee hee! If you wish your final breath to be poison gas, then it's settled!” Fight! https://soundcloud.com/sk1nnydud3/jake-kaufman-shovel-knight-1 The Cultist warped above the Knight and brought his cloaked arms out, summoning three balls of flame around him, each one targeting onto Plague Knight and firing. Plague Knight saw this coming from above and jumped, dodging the flames in the process before performing a bomb burst. Once at the Lunatic’s height in the air, he lobbed his potions in his direction, the Cultist avoiding them all with a single warp. An electrical orb appeared over Lunatic and the orb fired a bolt of blue lightning straight at the Knight as he fell back down. Plague acted quick and threw a flask bomb with sparkler powder at the bolt, many sparks bursting through the air as the attacks canceled each other out. Plague tried locating the Cultist but he wasn't in his original place in the air. The Lunatic had warped once more, now behind Plague as he fired an ice ball at the unsuspecting Knight. Plague was hit successfully by one shard fired by the ball but quickly whipped around to obliterate the ice ball with a simple toss of a potent potion. Even more ice shards spread out, the Cultist teleporting away from the debris. But he was suddenly hit the moment he appeared again by a cluster-powdered potion, taking the hits from the small explosions as a side effect. He easily shook the attack off and sent Ancient Doomers to punish his foe for the surprise attack. Plague Knight spotted the three purple skulls and their cross-patterned attacks, and being careful, threw a potion bomb with a whirl casing, as it circled like a boomerang and hit each of the skulls before they could attack any further. Plague Knight’s gaze then fixed back on the Cultist… Or rather, three. All three of the Cultist’s clones were chanting with weird, low, and almost corrupted voices. Before the Knight even began to think, another boomerang potion was chucked, and it pierced through the decoys, but the real Cultist avoided the bomb, then let out a low chuckle for what was coming for his foe. A roar was heard from the skies as Plague spotted a huge, long, wyvern-like purple dragon charged right at the Knight from above. Plague, acting fast, set down several vats down and waited. Once the Phantasm Dragon came close enough, Plague Knight dropped a cascade-powdered bomb between the vats and vanished, the dragon being blown up after the bomb flask exploded with a chain reaction followed by the vats. No sign of the Cultist was found by then, only the leftover smoke. The Cultist burst out of the thick smoke and once more at his once more unsuspecting target, firing five orbs of ancient blue light, Plague getting hit by two before he dropped a smoke bomb, protecting him from the remainder of attacks. Not waiting for what came next, the Lunatic shot several fireballs into the smoke… All to only phase through, signaling no sign of Plague. However the Knight appeared before the Cultist up close to swing his staff, hitting them once but missing the other swing as the Lunatic teleported away to attack, only to have Plague teleport vanish to himself up close to the Lunatic again, a constant pattern of warping and attacking with their respective moves from both of them, happening all through the air. Until the Cultist broke the pattern by becoming Cultists, this time summoning four other clones. This time, Plague Knight spotted the one with the yellow line down the top of the hood and proceeded to through an impact potion towards it. The Lunatic noticed this and the clones fired several shadowflames at the bomb, one flame hitting it and the rest hitting Plague Knight as the Knight took out a blue potion… The Cultist laughed once more as he saw Plague Knight weakened after the attack, but the laughter coming to an abrupt stop once he sighted the Knight still very much standing.Obviously hurt, but as if the shadowflames didn't even make him flinch. Plague Knight immediately after burst up to the Cultist in a spin, and once high enough, threw three bombs in midair, the Lunatic avoiding all three easily by teleporting. Except when he reappeared, he saw various potions floating in the air as if they weren't affected by gravity, and each and every one of them flew straight into the Cultist, damaging him a great deal. The enraged Cultist fired ice shards in various directions, but looked up to see the bird-faced Knight above, rushing straight into the Lunatic as it was hit with the flame-engulfed Plague, both crashing down onto the ground in the middle of a dozen Vats, and all that was heard was a distorted yell when a Big Boom potion detonated. K.O! Plague Knight laughed maniacally from a good distance as he saw his foe in the storm of chained explosions, but then noticed the moon and atmosphere change into an eerie purple color, as well as a huge worm-like pillar not far off… Celestial creatures are invading! Results Boomstick: Man, that was a real blast! Wiz: The Lunatic Cultist is a mastermind and great at keeping a distance, but that was exactly Plague Knight’s specialty when it came to a fight. Boomstick: The Cultist is vulnerable against large arsenals and projectile attacks that are hard to miss, and Plague Knight had more than enough in his little pouch to bring the punch. Wiz: The Cultist may have had the upper hand in speed, but suffered a certain flaw, he's extremely predictable. And that was the exact opposite of the reckless Knight. Boomstick: It must really BLOW being the cloak man. Wiz: The winner is Plague Knight. Next time "RET-TO-GO!" Who will you be rooting for? Lunatic Cultist Plague Knight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Terraria vs Shovel Knight themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series